Les Diaboliques
Les Diaboliques is a Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt episode from season one. In this episode, Panty and Stocking arrive at school to find that a strict academic regime has been established by the mayor's daughters, Scanty and Kneesocks, who are running a factory that produces an army of fake ghosts beneath the school. Summary The episode starts with a few exploding ghosts, who, upon being killed, leave no Heaven Coins behind. Panty and Stocking complain in the bathroom, but after finding a non-replica looking ghost in there, they try killing it. The small ghost manages to escape, and flees through a toilet, splashing the angels with toilet water. Enraged, the Anarchy sisters attack the ghost once again, but the conflict lasted all night apparently, as it was morning when they decided to let it go and returned back to school. Shortly after, a student asks them why they weren’t wearing their uniforms. He then proceeds to explain that the new queens of Daten City High established a few rules they needed to follow. Panty calls Brief, and asks him to explain what is going on. Brief tells them the new queens, who are actually demons and the mayor's daughters, bound the school with new rules and morals. The demon sisters arrive, and upon noticing Panty and Stocking, they comment on their stench. The Anarchy sisters tell them rules are boring and pointless, but Kneesocks goes off the handle and explains how rules are needed in order to solve the chaos of freedom. While in the cafeteria, Panty and Stocking complain about the newly established healthy and tasteless menu. Scanty and Kneesocks sit beside the angels' table, and proceed to criticize them and their way of handling ghosts. Now completely enraged, the angels challenge the demon sisters, in order to prove who is better, but the demon sisters win in every category. The angels are sent to the losers' class, where they find the little ghost from the night before. The ghost tells them he knows where the demon sisters' hideout is, and that in order to go, they need to get inside a toilet. It turns out the demons' hideout is in fact a ghost factory, which is the one producing the heavens-worthless ghosts the Anarchy sisters had been encountering. Garterbelt tells them to destroy the place, for a Ghoststone in there had been absorbing human evil for thousands of years. Scanty and Kneesocks find the Anarchy sisters, and both parties transform their respective clothes into weapons. Upon finding out Scanty and Kneesocks are actually demons, the ghost decides to join them instead, but is sliced by Kneesocks' scythe, which turned him into a bigger ghost. However, the ghost is killed easily anyway. Both parties prepare to battle, but Brief tells them that if they really want to win, all they need to do is get the Ghoststone, which Chuck eats. Fastener kicks Chuck repeatedly in order for him to spit the stone, which Brief proceeds to catch. Panty shoots the newly created ghosts and orders Brief to run, who decides to flee through a toilet. Scanty and Panty go off on a duel, just as Stocking and Kneesocks do the same. Kneesocks calls for Fastener, who appears driving G-String. Stocking does the same in order for it to be fair, and Chuck appears driving See Through. Scanty and Panty keep fighting, while Stocking and Kneesocks drive their respective cars, which at some point, collide from the front. Panty forces Scanty's face on a toilet, and upon freeing herself, Scanty does the same to Panty, but on an urinal. See Through manages to rip G-String in two, while Brief runs to the school rooftop. He is soon found by Kneesocks, but Stocking pushes him aside. Scanty points at Brief with her revolver and shoots at him, but Panty shoots at the same time, sending Scanty's bullet away. The demon sisters pin Brief down, and threaten to kill him, but the angels tell them they don't care for him, rendering the demons' threat useless. Panty tells them rules are meant to be broken, and both, Scanty and Panty shoot each other. Panty's bullets seem to deflate Scanty's, and Stocking then proceeds to send the bullets the demons' way with her katana. Brief throws the stone at the angels, which Panty destroys, making both, the factory and the school burn to a crisp. The demons tell them they'll call it a draw and flee. Panty asks Brief if he wants to have sex with her, but Brief tells her he wants to take things slow. Panty then ditches him and she and Stocking leave. In the end, Scanty and Kneesocks report back to the mayor, who punishes them for their failure. Gallery 299781-screenshot002.jpg 6-1.jpg 6-2.jpg 6-3.jpg 299782-screenshot003.jpg 6-4.jpg 6-5.jpg psg06-02.jpg 000210709.jpg psg06-03.jpg 6-6.jpg 299784-screenshot007.jpg 000250750.jpg 000254754.jpg psg06-04.jpg 6-7.jpg 299785-screenshot008.jpg psg06-05.jpg psg06-06.jpg 299786-screenshot010.jpg 6-8.jpg 6-9.jpg 000394894.jpg 000396896.jpg 6-10.jpg 299789-screenshot014.jpg 299790-screenshot015.jpg 6-11.jpg 6-12.jpg 000448948.jpg 6-13.jpg 000476976.jpg 000480980.jpg psg06-12.jpg 6-14.jpg psg06-14.jpg 299791-screenshot017.jpg 6-15.jpg psg06-16.jpg 6-16.jpg 299794-screenshot021.jpg talkingtrouble.jpg 000695194.jpg 6-17.jpg 000701200.jpg 000703202.jpg 6-18.jpg 000737236.jpg 000745244.jpg Tumblr lbh4bcWzzx1qahq7f.png 6-19.jpg tumblr_lbjezsLdFd1qee3sco1_500.png 299796-screenshot023.jpg 299797-screenshot024.jpg 6-20.jpg 6-21.jpg 6-22.jpg 6-23.jpg 299802-screenshot029.jpg 299803-screenshot030.jpg psg06-28.jpg 6-24.jpg 000803302.jpg psg06-29.jpg psg06-30.jpg 000829328.jpg 000835334.jpg 000837336.jpg 6-25.jpg tumblr_lbj1syJdR11qd6yvyo1_500.png 000853352.jpg 000855354.jpg 299804-screenshot031.jpg 299805-screenshot032.jpg 299806-screenshot033.jpg 299807-screenshot034.jpg 299808-screenshot035.jpg psg06-36.jpg 6-26.jpg 299809-screenshot036.jpg 299811-screenshot038.jpg 299812-screenshot039.jpg 6-27.jpg tumblr_lboaxnXakf1qee3sco1_500.png 000933432.jpg 6-28.jpg 000941440.jpg 299814-screenshot041.jpg 000959458.jpg 000961460.jpg 000965464.jpg psg06-39.jpg 299815-screenshot042.jpg 299816-screenshot043.jpg 299817-screenshot044.jpg 299818-screenshot045.jpg 6-29.jpg 001005504.jpg 299819-screenshot046.jpg 6-30.jpg 001029528.jpg 299820-screenshot047.jpg 001041540.jpg 299821-screenshot048.jpg tumblr_lbjkefwioi1qee3sc.png 6-31.jpg 6-32.jpg 6-33.jpg 299822-screenshot052.jpg 6-34.jpg 6-35.jpg tumblr_lbr2qkJl371qee3sc.png 6-36.jpg 6-37.jpg 6-38.jpg psg06-44.jpg psg06-45.jpg psg06-46.jpg 6-39.jpg 299823-screenshot053.jpg psg06-47.jpg 299824-screenshot054.jpg 6-40.jpg 6-41.jpg 6-42.jpg Featured Items & Locations *Daten City *Daten City High Trivia *The episode's title is a reference to the French suspense film, Les Diaboliques. *After being sent to the loser's class, there was a poster with Panty's photo and a headline saying "Good Save the Queen", which is a reference to the Sex Pistols' single, God Save the Queen. *One of the people in the loser's class is wearing a Darth Vader helmet with cape, complete with lightsaber. *Boota, a character from Gurren Lagann, can be seen in a small handful of frames when the characters go underground through a toilet. *When Scanty shot a horde of bullets at the angels, Stocking countered it with her katanas, slicing some of Panty's hair in the process. Later in the episode, however, her hair looks like it wasn't cut. *The fact that Panty was not afraid of Scanty and Kneesocks killing Brief might be because heavenly weapons seem to have no effect on humans (though whether demonic weapons share this feature is unknown). Category:Episodes